Dying Slowly
by Toazzy-chan
Summary: My hand meets the cold metal I am searching for, and I pull Sasuke's katana out from under my bed. The cold steel blade glimmers in the light that shines in ever so slightly. A bit OOC.


**Toazzy-chan:** Okay! Warning: Sakura-centric! There. You have been warned. She acts all emo and depressed in this story as well. If you don't like, don't read. Which means: if you don't like, but read anyways, do NOT flame me for your not liking it. Cause you have been warned what it's about. Character death is emminent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. If I owned Naruto or any other anime, why would I be writing damn fanfiction on a _fanfiction _site? Some other authoress couldn't have said it any better than this: The website in itself should be its' very own disclaimer. I forget which authoress said this, but I thought it was genius & soo very true.

----------------------------

----------------------------

_**Now on with the story!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm dying. I'm all alone and dying. I'm all alone, lying on my bedroom floor, slowly dying. No one will ever know the amount of pain I am enduring at the moment. Nobody will really care anyways. I have always been weak. Pathetic. Annoying. Nothing more than a troublesome female, with no real reason to keep on living.

Staying alive? That is what made me so selfish in everyone's eyes. I have no right to continue wandering around, smiling in the world of the living. My smiles have become more fake. No real happines has been shown in a long while. My joyous laughs, are just as posed. My entire being is fake. Everything is planned.

My life has turned into one giant facade, ever since Uchiha Sasuke returned to the village. Naruto became the Sixth Hokage shortly after his return. Sai finally grasped the understanding of emotions. Kakashi-sensei became the teams leader again. Yamaoto occassionally joins Sasuke, Sai, & Kakashi-sensei on missions. Hinata's finally dating Naruto. Neji finally hooked up with Tenten. Ino is kicking it with Chouji a lot more than normal friends would. But none of that matters.

He returned when we were sixteen. It's been five long years since then. Five long years since my true emotions were hidden away. Five long years since I first started to slowly die inside. Five long years of the fake smiles. Five long years of working at the hospital, saving countless lives. Five long years since I've been _truely_ myself.

No one noticed. No one noticed how much I changed after he returned. No one noticed the pain I was in. No one even cared to ask if I was going to be okay. They never really cared. So why would they care now? Why would they care if I disappeared from their lives forever? The answer is: they wouldn't. Nobody would.

That's why I went out and bought midnight black curtains for my room. I also bought maroon sheets to match. My white walls, I painted crimson. The color of blood. My dark wood floor, was removed of any rugs or carpeting.

I adorned myself in an elegant white dress. I clung to my curving frame perfectly and flowed like an endless pool of silk down to my knees. It had speghatti straps to hold it up on my small shoulders and around my large bust. I placed feather-like earings on both my ears and some golden bangles on my wrists. A light amount of natural colored make-up placed gently on my face, adding to the angelic look I was going for.

Around my neck, several charms hung on a single golden chain. The Uzumaki Clan symbol was one charm. Another was the Haruno Clan symbol. The Hatake, Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Nara, Amaichi, Aburame, Inuzuka, Sabaku, and last but not least, the Uchiha Clan symbols all hung as charms on the golden chain.

Finally, I slid on a pair of lace-up, knee high, wrap around, white stilettos. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and held it in place, using the red ribbon Ino had given me as a child. Looking at my relfection, I couldn't help but smile sadly. I looked beautiful for once in my life. To bad it would not last for long.

As I continued to look at my reflection, I sighed and summoned one of my small messenger slugs. It saluted the best it could and then proceeded to openly gape at me. I sighed yet again and turned to the small creature. Pulling a scroll out of a drawer, I placed it in front of the small being. "Ah. Kitsune? Would you please do me one last favor?" It nodded skeptically. "Please take this to Lady Tsunade. She should be ending her shift at the hospital right about now." It nodded again. "Oh! And please take your time. She's probably in a bad mood due to insolent patients she had to deal with. You know how she can be, right?"

A small, forced giggle made its' way passed my lips and Kitsune shouted 'Hai!' before disappearing with the scroll in a poof of smoke. I frowned. That slug knew something was off with my behaviour and was bound to tell Tsunade. I raced towards my bed and reach underneath.

My hand meets the cold metal I am searching for, and I pull Sasuke's katana out from under my bed. The cold steel blade glimmers in the light that shines into the room ever so slightly. The effect it has, sends shivers down my spine. My black curtains are open in a way, that only a small amount of light filters in and shines down on the silky red mattress. That, combined with the fact that Sasuke has no idea I 'borrowed' his katana for a couple days while he was away on a mission, was enough to give me the chills. He would be mad hen he found out. '_Oh well...'_

I take hold of the katana's handle and stand at the end of my bed, so my back will fall onto the endless sea of red silk behind me. I raise my arms, along with the sword, so that the blade is hovering over the point where my heart is. I inhale a deep breath and feel the plunge of the blade.

The previous breath exhaled in a gasp and my body fell backwards onto the sea of red that was shining in the sunlight. My eye dialated. I could tell. My hands pulled Sasuke's katana out of my chest and simply held it there. My hands folded over the handle, which was placed below my charm necklace.

My eyes flutter to a close. I can feel the sun radiating heat onto my gradualing paling skin. I could feel my blood flowing freely from my chest onto the slik bedspread beneath me. My white dress must be mostly red by now as well. I could feel the warmth of the liquid running down my arms, neck, and shoulders. It was relaxing in a sense.

Somehow, I was able to block out all the pain I was feeling. I paid only attention to the wonderous things around me. The sound of birds chirping and children playing outside the windows, down below in the streets. The feel of the sunlight on my face. The warmth of my blood as it spilt freely out all around me. The slowing of my breathing was evident, but it did not matter. None of it matttered anymore. The pain was going to finally go away. All of it.

My name is Sakura Haruno and I am dying slowly. I'm all alone and dying. I'm all alone, lying in my bedroom, slowly dying. Correction. My name is Sakura Ann Haruno and I have just commited suicide. I'm lying in my bedroom, dead. Nobody will ever know the pain I went through. Nobody will ever know the pain I am now free from.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Toazzy-chan:** Well I was thinking about ending it differently, but I dunno. Guess there will be, yet another, poll up on my profile! You'll just have to check it out to see what I'm talking about. Lolz! I'm so evil. XD


End file.
